Fifty Shades of Scary
by LSam
Summary: Ana is a charming and a smart girl who gets into trouble by crossing over to the world that she didn't know it existed before.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Scary

Chapter 1

"come on Ana! We're going to be late", Kate shouted from the other room. "Okay, okay. Just let me put my lip gloss on", I yelled back.

It was almost 10:00 pm and we were getting ready to go to a club to celebrate our recent graduation. Kate and I were both got accepted into our two different Master programs a couple of years ago. Kate went into journalism and I went to study more about writing. We were each other's best friend through thick and thin. Tonight, we would enjoy a night out before having to worry to apply for jobs and thinking about our next chapter in life.

Kate had invited a few of our friends from grad school to celebrate together. Although we went into different programs, we managed to make a few new friends.

When we got to the club, it was extremely loud. I wasn't used to this kind of places. I loved being at home, cooking food, fixing things, and of course reading books. Kate had begged me for weeks and weeks to make a mandatory celebration and for me to get out of my shell for once. I had agreed to come only on one condition, that she would leave me alone after coming to this place.

When I got out of our cab, I didn't get a good feeling about this place but I didn't want to ruin it for Kate. The place was crowded but also looked a bit creepy. I wondered where Kate had learned to find this place on her own. I imagined this was also her first time at this club. Anyway, I kept my thoughts to myself not wanting to ruin the night for everyone especially for Kate.

"Come on, let's go", Kate grabbed my hand and pushed me inside.

Again, the music was louder even inside. People were dancing everywhere. We met our friends Joey, Alisha, and Jose at the bar.

"Cheers, everybody", Jose said loudly. We all laughed at him. The fun was about to begin. "Here is what we are going to do tonight. I ordered 3 shots. After we drink to our graduation, we are going to hit the dance floor", Kate said. Oh God… 3 shots? I could barely get through a glass of wine let alone these shots. I occasionally drank alcohol but recently it had become less and less since I did not like the smell of it anymore.

"All right Ana. We all know you are a little Miss. Perfect! But you got it do it. Just tonight and we won't bother you anymore", Joey said. "All right, All right, speaking of peer pressure!", I said with a snarky smile. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, here we go. One, two, three, all done", Kate said as she marched into the dance floor losing herself to the loud music. By the next thirty minutes, everyone was out in the dance floor except me. I begged them to leave me alone for a while and I would join them soon enough.

I was already tired and exhausted from finishing up my papers from a few days ago and I truly needed to rest. But my head had started to pound and I was already feeling nauseated. I needed to go outside and get a breath of fresh air.

I managed to get myself to Kate and tell her that I may be going home, so she didn't have to wait up for me. She frowned but understood. She was dancing with a new guy and there was something odd about him. I didn't catch his name through the loud music but I knew Kate would not be home anytime soon for the next few days. This was her routine when she met a new guy. It was weird. When she met someone new, she would get so attached to them that she would stay with them for a few days and then it would lead to a relationship than a breakup.

So, I knew she would be with this guy at least for the next few days. I mouthed to her to be _careful_ since I had a bad feeling about this guy. In the past, Kate and I had come up with a system if she did not feel safe to stay with a guy. We both had all kinds of pepper sprays and things like that in our purses to protect ourselves. We also had gone to a few self-defense classes together. Nonetheless, I always worried about her and the choices she made. Since I could not find the rest of our crew, I marched right outside. I could not take it any longer to stay inside. The smell of alcohol and smoke was everywhere. I found an exit door and went right outside. I don't think I was paying attention to where I was going. I wish I hadn't taken those three shots all at once. I knew myself better so I should have only taken one shot or ordered a beer.

I found myself walking in a dark alley behind the bar. Shoot! I think this was a wrong door to go out. It was cold outside, and no one was around. I felt someone watching me from a distant. I tried to find the way back inside but the exit door was locked in from inside. I tried not to pay attention to this person. I picked up my pace and started to run so that I could find someone or something to get help. As I was ready to shout help, something knocked me out and everything became black.

XXXXXXXXXX

I heard voices around. Oh God, where was I? What was happening? Everywhere was dark. I felt the cold of the ground. I could not open my eyes because I was blindfolded. I tried to pull it together and tried to get up but my hands were handcuffed and my legs were tied to something behind me. I wasn't sure what was happening. I heard voices from outside. It felt like some people were yelling and getting ready for something.

Someone opened the door and closed it quietly. "Okay Slave! You better get ready for the show. It starts in an hour. All you need to say is, 'Yes Master' when they ask you to do something. If you don't do as you are told, there will be severe consequences", the man said harshly pulling my hair. I nodded my head and tried to keep my tears in. The worse of the worse had happened. I was getting sold in an auction.

"They will come and dress you up to present you. Don't you dare think of doing something funny", he said. Then he left the room.

I was still in shock while other people came inside to dress me. They had put me in a nice bra and an underwear. I could feel the soft material.

They left me alone again and I was all by myself. I thought they would keep me with other girls in the same room but there was no one here. I could still hear chanting and cheering from outside this cell. I felt so nauseated again. Where was I being shipped off to? What was going to happen to me? I had to come up with a quick plan to save myself.

There were so many ideas in my head. I could make myself puke and disgust the people. I didn't care about their punishments as long as they didn't kill me. I also had other ideas if my first few didn't work. That gave me hope.

"Time to go Slave", someone said as they opened the door. Two men escorted me outside where everything had quieted down. "You are number 9", someone whispered into my ear. "Remember to be obedient to what they ask you to do, otherwise there will be consequences", another one said. This was very strange. I felt a shiver down my spine as we walked down to the main room. I heard girls crying out for help and some were even moaning. I could not figure out what was going on.

I heard other people bringing other girls in this room to begin selling us. They put us in what felt like a boxing ring. We had to stand up back to back. The girl behind me was so scared that I felt her shivering.

The men left us in this room still blindfolded and cuffed in. There was no way to escape or do anything. I still had my plan to try to make myself sick. It would at least delay the process of me being sold to these disgusting animals.

Someone with a microphone started the show. "Welcome, welcome, my brothers and sisters. Tonight, we will have another fantastic show ahead of us. We have some new fresh blood and some other ones. We will begin the auction with slave number one. I heard cheering that sounded like animal noises from around us. The noises were scary and unfamiliar. My mind was puzzled. Where we in a cage with people acting out as animals? Why were they acting like they were so hungry?

"Okay great! Slave number one is sold to Master Forty-Five. We will begin with adding other things to make this party even more fun. Bring out the floggers. We will begin to see how strong these slaves are for you", he said laughingly.

None of the girls dared say anything. "Slave number two. Come closer. Are you ready to be whipped?" he asked her. "Yes", the poor girl said it with a whisper. "No, no, no! Listen carefully all of you slaves. If you don't obey our rules like this slave has, there will be harsh consequences. Now we have some hungry audience to entertain. Let this be a lesson for the rest of you to not disobey our rules. Throw her in the audience", he said firmly. The poor girl pleaded but there were no listening ears. I could only hear her pleading for help. Then I heard a big group of people jumping on the ground and moving things. She cried for help more, but then there was silence. What the hell was happening?

I heard the man come around and whip every single one of us. When he got to me, he used the flogger to feel my body. He dragged it over my back and knees. "Nice body", he mumbled. Then as if he had no pity he whipped me hard behind my legs and I fell. My knees hit the ground and I felt the blood pouring out of me.

Two things happened at the same time. I felt claws grasping my legs and pulled me out of the ring. Then, a set of strong cold arms grabbed me and it felt like we were running.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades of Scary

Chapter 2

 _Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all the darkness (D.T) ..._

I felt violated. I felt confused. I felt shocked. I felt scared. I felt crying. I felt exhausted. I felt hungry. I felt thirsty. Worse of all, I felt muted.

In this darkness, I could not fathom what was happening to me. Where was I?

My mind was puzzled…

I must have passed out since I was _saved_ from that disgusting place. I was still blindfolded and was not sure where I was being taken to. When it grabbed me, I felt so cold. Then blackness took me once more.

I was still worried for those poor girls who were kidnapped and might have been k…ugh, I can't even think the words. I have a big gulp in my throat.

I heard the door open, and someone came in. "Eat", she said. I got up the courage to speak whatever energy I had left from the recent events, "How can I eat when my hands are tied?", I replied. "The master does not trust you. You must bring your face forward and bite the bread. Don't act stupid. We are watching you".

I tried my best to move forward and bite the bread. It was good to eat something. As I chewed slowly, I thought about my family and my friends. Would they be noticing that I was gone? Would they contact the police? Would they post fliers everywhere? It was so painful to think about my loved ones when I had no idea if I would be alive or dead within the next few hours. Everything had happened so fast that I was still so numb from adjusting to what was happening to me.

The door slammed open. I felt the room go cold. Something was lurking around me, sniffing the air. It hesitated to come near me. What was it doing? The pain of my wound from the flogger was still fresh. I could feel it in the room wanting to get closer but it wouldn't. I heard the door slammed again. That thing, whatever it was, it was gone again.

"Master wants me to take care of your wound. I will clean it and it will be all we do today" the woman said.

I wasn't sure if this woman was genuine or if she only took orders from "The Master" to do her job. Whoever she was, she took really good care of me. She was gentle and tried her best to not agitate the wound. After that, they let me sleep on the ground with my hands and my legs tide up. It was going to be an interesting experience but nonetheless, I was grateful to get a full night of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days had passed since the incident at the auction. I received three meals a day and the woman, named Gail would feed me. They had tied me up to the same pole in the same room. They were afraid I would attempt to escape or do something out of ordinary for a prisoner. The disappointing part was that they still had my eyes blindfolded and would not let me speak.

"The Master" would come to my room for hours and leave at once. He never spoke to me nor he tried to untie me. They tried to treat me like any other human but something was fishy. I wasn't sure why they kept me if they didn't want to use me as a slave. I wasn't also rich so they couldn't make a profit off me.

As the third day was coming to an end, I was getting impatient. I was trying to come up with an escape plan.

When "The Master" had left the room an hour ago, Gail came to warn me that she would be gone as well. They would be back soon for my next meal.

This was the perfect time to plan my escape. I waited for half an hour to make sure I didn't hear any sounds. I needed to make sure that they were not home. I wiggled my foot and hands to see if there was a way for the knots to come undone. They were tightly made. Dang it!… As I was trying to find something to help me become free I heard voices.

They were at least three different voices that I heard from a distance. "Look what Master Grey has left here. He is so rich and well known among us. Why doesn't he pick his companion?" the first girl said. "You stupid girl! He needs to be seduced. They are all the same way. Just wait for it" the second girl replied. "Shhhh. Quiet. Do you smell something? I smell fresh blood. Hmm. Let us see where this fresh blood is hidden in the Grey mansion", the third girl said enthusiastically. "I can't believe you still come to his mansion without him knowing. When did your thing ended? Wasn't it years ago when he was new?", the first girl asked.

I heard slamming of doors and walking around. They were coming closer and closer. I was truly scared and did not know what was going on. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A new slave girl for Master Christian Grey. What a festivity this will be for us?" the third girl said snarkily. They surrounded me and sniffed me like how "The Master" had been doing. "Fresh blood, mind-blowing scent. I wonder how he got a hold of her! It must be that stupid auction that he goes once in a while". I was scared for my life at this point.

"Christian Grey has gotten himself something precious. But I won't let him have this fresh blood as he has broken me for many times. This is a great lesson to teach him", one of them said.

I felt sharp claws along my jawline and my waist. I was a toy in their hands. I felt like a deer trapped in a lion cage. They walked around me in silence and kept pushing their sharp claws around my body. Their feast began by one slapping me hard in my face. The other pushed her claws down my ribcage. The third person kicked my legs.

They were singing and laughing as they kicked and punched me wherever they desired. I knew the moment was coming soon for them to snap my neck as if I never existed on this earth. Suddenly, I heard a big growl and bodies throwing to the walls.

Then there was silence. "Christian, don't think this is the last time we'll see each other. I am older and stronger. This was unexpected on your part. I will take revenge on you and your precious slave. You killed two of my friends. We will meet again!". Then I heard the window shatter and she was gone.

I was on my knees panting and weeping. I couldn't hold it anymore. "The Master" came closer and sat in front of me. He opened my blindfold and looked at me.

I could not open my eyes because I had been blindfolded for so long that my eyes had trouble adjusting to the light. "Keep your eyes closed", he said trying to soothe me. His voice sounded so angelic. It was so gentle and calm.

"CHRISTIAN!", I said.

I heard him stop.

"Please help me Christian", I pleaded in a gentle voice.

"Stop Slave. I will take care of you. Just be patient", he said in a sweet voice. "My name is Anastasia", I replied. "Anastasia. Please stay still. I will untie your hands and legs. I want you to not move as you are bleeding. Gail will be here to take care of you" he replied angrily. Then he left the room quickly.

Gail helped with cleaning out my new wounds and she bandaged them. I heard her talk to him from distant. "You better take care of this mess, Mr. Grey. This is not a good image for us. We never get involved… Now, this poor girl is involved. You always help them. But this has become too much. This girl is innocent and she has no idea what has happened to her. Please let her go back home", Gail said.

"Don't you think I know Gail! She can't go back now. She has her scent memorized and her blood is so sweet that they can find her easily. I won't risk losing another life. We have to protect her from them" he replied angrily. Then I heard him come back to the room.

There was dead silence. He picked me up gently and took me to another room. He put me on a bed and pushed my hair out of my face. "Sleep here tonight, Anastasia". "Christian…um.. Mr. Grey, I am scared. What if she comes back?". "Nobody will come back to hurt you. I will be here watching you all night. Now go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us" he replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sunlight hit my face as I tried to wake up. Everything felt like a dream since the last few days. At least I felt safe again. Everything ached. My head, my back, my ribs, my legs. Every ounce of my body was hurting. I tried to open my eyes but I still needed to time to adjust to the light.

"Easy there", he said. He wiped my face gently with a damp cloth. "Feel better?", he asked. I nodded my head.

"You can now open your eyes Anastasia", he demanded. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw two beautiful gray eyes staring at me. He was handsome and tall. His eyes looked intense but it had the gentleness in them that I never saw in anyone else. He was staring at me and I was staring at him. I was like Alice in the wonderland. Was I dreaming?

"Hello. Mr. Grey", I said shyly. Why was I being so shy?

"Good morning, Anastasia. I hope you had a wonderful night of sleep last night". I nodded again.

"By the way you can call me Ana", I said. He didn't say anything as if this situation couldn't get any weirder.

"You must be hungry. Let's have you eat first", he said. I extended my hand but he didn't touch it. He asked Gail to help me dress and left the room. This was so odd. I had so many questions for him but I knew it was not the time yet to discuss the events of the last few days.

"First thing first, we got to get you dressed. They had you in those silly little things. We weren't able to change you at first when you came here. We also weren't sure what we were going to do with you for the last two days until…", Gail stopped talking. I so badly needed a shower but Gail helped me clean up with a damp sponge since my wounds were still so fresh.

When I finished dressing up, Gail helped me walk to the kitchen. She had made me pancakes with bacon and orange juice. I was so excited to eat properly by myself and not being fed by someone else.

"Where did Mr. Grey go? Is he not joining us?", I asked Gail. She shook her head and I knew not to ask her about him anymore.

"I promise to behave as long as I can let my friends and family know that I am safe. They must have been worried about me by now", I said loudly. Christian came out of a room showing his unhappy face.

"I imagine you must have lost your phone when they kidnapped you. Correct?", he asked. I nodded my head. "Well, then, let's use my phone until we can track down your phone", he said. "If you give me your phone, I will make this quick", I told him. I had to come up with a story that Kate, my mom, and my step-dad would believe me. They were probably sick and worried by now. Christian handed me his cell phone and I began to dial Kate's number.

"Hello. Who's this?", Kate said.

"Hi Kate. This is Ana. How are you", I tried to hold my emotions inside and not cry. I was so happy to hear her voice.

"Where the hell have you been?", she asked angrily.

"Well, after that night that we were together, I decided to take a trip to Oregon to cool down and think of what I want to do after school. I was so much in my head that I lost my phone after I was dropped off at the airport. Silly me! I didn't want you to be worried because I thought you hit it off with that new guy", I calmly told her. I hoped she believed me.

"I swear to God, Anastasia Steele, I will one day kill you. You could have called sooner girl. I was almost about to call the cops on you. What the hell were you thinking to go by yourself? Are you okay?", she asked impatiently. "I am okay. Thank you. I may be actually extending my stay longer and then go to California in the next few days", I wordily replied. "Who are you and what have you done with Anastasia Steele?", she said laughing. "Go enjoy your alone time, and please find a boyfriend for God's sake. I will be waiting for you to tell me about your adventures! Next time we better go together. Here I was thinking you were mad at me and didn't want to hang out!", Kate said laughing. "No worries Kate. We are fine and as always, the best of friends. I wanted to tell you that I haven't gotten a new phone number, I will try to call you when I come back. I got to go. I got to call Ray and my mom", my tears started dropping.

"Love you!", Kate said.

"Love, you back", I replied as I wiped off my tears.

Once my calls were done with my family, I saw Christian still staring at me and still distancing himself.

"You need to go back to bed and rest. Now!", he ordered me. "I am fine. We need to talk. I have lots of questions for you. Please", I asked giving him my puppy eyes.

He came closer to me. His eyes intensely looking at me. His facial features were so refined. His jawline, his nose, and his mouth were perfectly shaped in one place as if someone had sculpted him. My heart started pounding.

He took me right out of my thoughts. "Anastasia, you need to rest. Bedroom now!", he demanded again. I couldn't say anything anymore.

I looked at him with tired eyes as he was leaving the room, "Christian Grey, thank you for saving my life!", I told him as I dozed off to sleep.


End file.
